


Appreciation

by Watermelonsmellinfellon



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Chocolate Fountain, Fluff, Hannigram - Freeform, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sexy Baths, Tumblr Post I made, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 12:49:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6006655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watermelonsmellinfellon/pseuds/Watermelonsmellinfellon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Valentine's Day and Hannibal decides to spoil Will, only to spoil himself in return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Appreciation

**Author's Note:**

> Fluffy, cute shit.

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Hannibal.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

 

Will stretched languidly and rolled over, frowning when he felt that his body simply kept rolling. There was nothing in the way to stop him. Hannibal’s side of the bed was empty and cold.

Lifting his head, he blinked, looking around for any sign of his murder muffin. The room was vacant, the king size bed rumpled and unkempt. However… on the table at the far end of the room rested a silver tray covered in what looked to be food.

Will rolled again, until he could slip from the bed with ease. Gripping the silken sheets around his chilled frame, he padded on over to the table and smiled at what awaited him.

Of all the breakfasts, this had to be the best. Large, chocolate covered strawberries and a cup of milk. With a pleased groan, Will sank into the soft chair and proceeded with the first strawberry, which had been cored and also filled with chocolate! He loved it when Hannibal did that. That way Will didn’t have to remove the stems or leaves on his own.

Chocolate covered and filled strawberries. He was being spoiled.

He felt Hannibal’s warmth first. He could never hear the man, but feeling him was another matter altogether.

“I see you’ve found your first gift,” a smooth, suave voice purred in his ear.

Warm hands slowly slipped the sheet from Will’s shoulders, nimble fingers working the tense muscles into jelly.

“Mmmm,” the brunet hummed appreciatively. “‘First’ you say?”

“The second awaits you in the bath.”

Will gripped a strawberry and turned in his seat, offering it to his husband. Hannibal was slow and calculating as he accepted the treat, eyes practically searing into Will’s own. Erotic.

Will’s fingers were all messy with chocolate and he realized that he _would_ need a bath soon. How thoughtful.

When finished, he permitted Hannibal to lead him into the en suite, where he allowed himself to be guided into the claw-foot tub and lavished with adoration. Hannibal’s expert hands carding through his curls, working up a good lather. The proceeding sponge bath was calm and relaxing, allowing Will to simply wind down and let Hannibal have all control.

Hannibal rinsed his hair with warm water and left him to rest for the last few moments so that he may finish whatever he was planning in the bedroom.

When Will was lead back to the bed, all clean and happy, he found the rest of his surprise awaiting him. Beside the bed was a large cart that was covered in a red, lacy cloth. Resting on it was a platter of assorted fruit and desserts. Next to the platter, was a chocolate fountain.

“Next comes my favorite part,” Hannibal murmured into Will’s neck. “My gift begins here.”

The resulting mess made on the expensive sheets as Hannibal covered Will in chocolate and proceeded to lick and wipe it off with his tongue and the food respectively, was barely paid any notice.

It was a good day.

* * *

**A/N: DONE!**

**How was it? Let me know.**

**Check out my other Hannigram fics.**

**See ya! :D**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my other Hannigram fics!


End file.
